Eat me, Drink me
by L Riddle
Summary: Após alguns anos, Raito encontra alguém que lembra muito quem ele luta para esquecer. O desejo fica acima de tudo, uma chance que não teve, uma experiência não vivida... seria menos doloroso se não fosse uma farça. Apenas um sósia.


não me matem, primeiro Limão '-'

* * *

**...Death Note ...**

_"Às vezes eu sinto que tenho._

_Fugir, eu tenho que_

_Escapar_

_Da dor que você empurrou no meu coração_

_O amor que compartilhamos_

_Parece ir para lugar nenhum_

_E eu perdi minha luz_

_Para eu arremessar e virar, eu não consigo dormir à noite."_ (Tainted love,Marilyn Manson)

Depois da morte de L, nunca pensou que encontraria indivíduo tão semelhante.

Near era o nome dele.

Tão irritantemente parecido com Ryuuzaki que lhe causava arrepios... A não ser por pequenas diferenças, mas, é claro, nunca ninguém seria como Ele. Nunca alguém tão inteligente. Era o ser verdadeiro rival.

E, nos tempos em que ainda era Yagami Raito, seu único amigo.

Sim, por que havia deixado Raito para trás há muito tempo.

No dia em que pensava ter ganhado a guerra, no dia do começo do reinado de glória que ele almejava.

E agora, nos momentos em que encarava o jovem garoto a sua frente, tinha que lutar para manter o autocontrole.

Respirou fundo.

Aquilo machucava.

Tanto tempo lutando para esquece-lo, anos se enterrando nos seus ideais, e todos os sentimentos que estavam guardados voltam de uma só vez.

Ele não era L. Essa afirmação era repetida incansavelmente em sua cabeça todos os dias.

Se pudesse, ah, se pudesse voltar no tempo e não ter recuperado as memórias de Kira...Teria uma vida normal agora.

_"talvez ao lado dele..."_

Balançou a cabeça, logo se recompondo ao perceber o olhar curioso do menino que o acompanhava. Ele nem ao menos lembrava para onde estava indo.

Fechou os olhos e os apertou com força, tentou recuperar parcialmente a postura fria que o acompanhava há tanto tempo.

Sempre soube que para conseguir o mundo ideal seriam precisos muitos sacrifícios de sua parte, abdicara da sua própria felicidade para promover a paz.

Abdicara de L.

-Você gostava dele não é? – Raito parou de andar.

-De quem? – resolveu se fazer de idiota, quem aquele garoto achava que era?

Deveria tomar cuidado.

-Sei que você sabe de quem estou falando, mas vou fingir que não e te responder. L, você gostava dele não é? – repetiu a pergunta, parando em frente a uma porta e a abrindo, dando passagem para Yagami.

-Claro que não! Digo, sim! Como amigo...- aonde ele queria chegar? Não entendia seu jogo.

-Não te perguntei se era de outra forma e você já se entregou. Nervoso Raito-kun? Está, sabe que o que diz não é verdade, amava ele. Vi como me olha às vezes – um sorriso cínico surgiu na face de Near, que se aproximava perigosamente do loiro.

Deu um passo para trás. Esse garoto era um louco... daria tudo para por seu nome no Death Note por isso, iria mata-lo como Raito e não pelo bem do mundo.

- Sei que quer algo que não pôde ter dele... – estavam mais próximos do que uma distância considerada aceitável entre dois homens. E o pior, é que Yagami não percebera e agora, seu corpo não queria sair do lugar.

Suas respirações se misturavam, quentes. A de Near calma, a de Raito, pesada.

Que um pedaço meu. – ele não perguntou, tinha certeza. Kira se perguntava o que teria denunciado isso. Tolo, sempre soube que era idiotice se levar pela carne, mas ainda era humano apesar de tudo.

Mas uma vez silêncio, não sabia o que dizer, e mesmo que soubesse, tinha certeza que gaguejaria agora que seu paletó estava no chão e o sósia albino de L abria lentamente os botões de sua camisa. As pontas dos dedos dele roçando o seu peito, o fazia ansiar por um contato maior.

Mas não cedeu aos impulsos dessa vez.

Recuou até a parede, tentando formular algo para falar que soasse convincente.

-Eu.. tenho a Misa, não vou traí-la com você. Está louco? O que pretende com isso? – Near já estava frente a frente com ele novamente, mas, desta vez não havia como dar passos para trás.

Suspirou quando as mãos do garoto passaram sobre seus ombros para livrar-lhe da camisa, e, mais ainda quando se aproximou de seu ouvido e começou a falar.

Tantas perguntas não são apropriadas em uma hora como esta. – sentiu a língua quente do garoto passear por sua orelha para depois caminhar até o pescoço.

Near pressionou levemente seu ventre contra o seu, o suficiente para acorda-lo também.

Isso o estava enlouquecendo. Desistiu de lutar, não agüentava mais a vontade de toca-lo.

Empurrou o mais baixo para trás, puxando de uma vez a sua larga camisa para cima com uma certa brutalidade.

O albino o lançou um olhar vitorioso e pervertido enquanto libertava a ereção de Yagami das calças e a acariciava dolorosamente devagar.

Raito não queria ser o único "vulnerável" e logo tratou de deixa-lo em situação igual.

Mas ao contrário de Near, ele não foi nada calmo.

Puxou o menor para um beijo cheio de desejo e luxúria. Até nessa hora lembrava de L, tinha certeza que se fosse ele em seu lugar, no beijo existiria amor.

Com esse gesto suas ereções se chocaram arrancando gemidos mais altos dos dois rapazes. Que foram escorregando sincronizadamente até o chão sem partir o beijo que estava tão bom.

Um masturbava o outro com velocidade e os dois já estavam ofegantes.Raito se livra das mãos de Near, recebendo um muxoxo de protesto.

Levanta as pernas do mais novo, ainda sem parar com o que estava fazendo.

Depois de algum temo, sem pedir permissão, Yagami invade N sem pena.

Ao ouvir o grito de dor sorri cinicamente, era a sua vingança.

Movimentava-se rápido dentro do garoto, e gradualmente os gemidos de dor eram substituídos pelos de prazer.

Near se movia o corpo de acordo com Raito, ambos sabiam que chagava a hora tão esperada.

Dois gritos ao mesmo tempo marcaram o clímax. Ofegante, Raito deixou seu corpo cair por cima de Near, ambos suados, com os cabelos molhados se misturando e respirações pesadas.

Ainda deram um último beijo antes de terem que voltar a realidade.

* * *

**...Death Note ...**

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, um garoto que sentava de um jeito estranho pensava no teste que tinha feito.

Ainda estava um pouco dolorido, mas tinha que admitir que havia gostado.

Observava, concentrado um fantoche de Kira.

- 100 de chance de ser Yagami Raito. – traços de um sorriso podiam ser vistos estampados em seu rosto.

**...Death Note ...**

* * *

tá aí... se escondendo atrás do L

ah.. digam se eu devo continuar escrevendo, ou atirar o pc do alto do prédio, ou colocar meu nome no Death Note e viver pra sempre junto com o L.. sei lá... apenas comentem 8D


End file.
